


Just Keep Talking

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, College AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan thought he fucked up his chance at being with Jonathan, until Tyler drags him out to a party at Luke's and he has the opportunity for a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I've posted on here, mainly because I've been posting mostly on tumblr, but here is a long porn with plot for you guys! Enjoy!

“This party is going to be insane!” Tyler exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Evan just rolled his eyes at his best friend as they made their way down the long pathway towards the houses that were notorious for throwing parties on campus. Evan was not necessarily excited for the party, but he definitely needed a break from studying. Finals were coming up and he’s locked himself in his room or the library for the past week looking over his notes. Tyler practically had to drag him away from his laptop in order for him to go out tonight.

“Whose party even is this?” he asked, hoping to get a straight answer. Tyler had already started to drink in their apartment and he was far from sober. 

“If I tell you, you’ll go back home.” Tyler admitted after a long pause.

Evan stopped, causing the group of drunk students behind them to swerve out of their way to avoid crashing into them. “Tyler, I swear to god…”

“Cartoonz, okay?” Tyler threw his hands up. “I knew you wouldn’t go if I told you but everyone is going to be there, man. Just fucking drink and have a good time and forget about your goddamn crush for half a fucking second!”

Evan huffed angrily. “Cartoonz? We’re going to Luke’s house? The same house I’ve been avoiding all semester because the last time I was there I embarrassed myself beyond repair?”

“Fucking get over it man! You were drunk, she was drunk, she threw yourself on you and he saw it. Big fucking whoop. You obviously didn’t enjoy it. And you pushed her off!”

“He didn’t see that though! He fucking walked away with a disgusted look on his face before I had the chance to explain!” Evan groaned into the night. “I’m going home. There’s no way I can face him again.”

Tyler grabbed his arm. “Evan, quit acting like a fucking girl. Jonathan doesn’t give a shit about what happened that night.”

“But I do!” he wrenched his arm away. “Fuck, Tyler, we were talking, getting closer, and then I fucking ruined everything.”

“So talk to him! Shit, grow some balls and do something about it for fucks sake!” Tyler exclaimed.

“He wants nothing to do with me. And at this point, I don’t blame him.”

“You’re fucking coming, Evan, if I have to call Nogla and Craig right now to carry you there.” He threatened. “You’re going to get drunk, have a good time with your friends, avoid Jonathan, and we’ll make sure the skanks stay away from you.”

“You just want them to yourself.” Evan accused.

“Nah man, you know I’m talking to Kelly. It’s getting pretty serious.” Tyler folded his arms. “Can we stop fucking bitching like women and go fucking drink now?”

Despite his better judgment, and the erratic beating of his heart, he followed Tyler to Luke’s house; or more accurately, Luke and Jonathan’s house. 

He’s known Jonathan since last year, his junior year, when they had a graphic design class together. Evan fell, and he fell hard. Jonathan was everything: attractive, hilarious, and intelligent. And his laugh, well his laugh was just about the best thing Evan had ever heard. He tried everything to get Jonathan to laugh. He even told the corniest joke in class one time about a magic owl that had Jonathan laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face.

They were definitely friends for sure, and when Evan found out that Jonathan was gay, he decided to make a move. That was, until the fateful night that Evan had just a little too much to drink. He was sat on the couch, waiting for Jonathan to come back from the bathroom, when some sleazy freshman threw herself in his lap and attached herself to his lips. It was horrible timing as Jonathan walked into the room, saw the scene, and quickly retreated. His face was not something Evan was soon to forget. He was disgusted surely, but mostly, he was hurt. Evan could see the pain in his eyes. He quickly pushed the girl off of him and went to follow Jonathan, but was stopped by Luke, who merely shook his head and asked him to leave.

Evan hadn’t spoken to Jonathan since (though he’d tried calling and texting to explain), and he certainly hadn’t been invited back to a party at Luke’s. He wasn’t sure how the man was going to react to his showing up at this one. 

Luckily, when they walked in, Luke nor Jonathan were anywhere to be found. The party was however, in full swing. Nogla and Craig were easy to find, as were Marcel and Brian. They already had shots ready for the two friends.

“Yes! You got Evan to come out!” Brian cheered as he handed Evan his shot. “Drink up!”

“Guys…”

“No excuses! We’ll keep the girls away, Evan.” Nogla promised. “And Jonathan is well on his way to being properly drunk. You can finally get your shot with him!”

“Nogla, that is not even…”

“Just shut up and drink!” Marcel urged as he tipped his own shot back. 

Evan shook his head before doing as he was told. He hung out with his friends, drinking and laughing before he spotted Luke. Unfortunately, Luke had spotted him as well, and was headed right towards him.

Tyler stepped in front of Evan before he could even speak. “I brought him, man. Let’s not start anything.”

“Calm down, Wildcat. I just want to talk.” Luke looked at Evan meaningfully. “Can you tell your guard cat to stand down, man?”

“Tyler, chill.” Evan put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine.”

Tyler reluctantly went back to stand next to Craig.

Luke nodded his head towards the door to the porch and Evan walked ahead of him out of the front door. He leaned against the railing, hoping the fresh air would help to sober him up. He knew taking that last shot would be a mistake. He was definitely well past being drunk, and his mind was a blur.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked.

“Tyler brought me, got me away from studying. I didn’t even know it was your party until we were practically at your doorstep. I can leave…”

Luke ran his hand through his auburn beard. “No, I didn’t…look, you really fucked with Jon’s head the last time you were here, Ev. I had to hear him bitch and moan about it for weeks. He really thought you guys were something and then he caught you making out with that chick…”

“She fell in my lap and practically molested me!” Evan declared. “I was waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. I never wanted that to happen. I liked him so fucking much.”

“He didn’t see it that way, man. And he just saw you here now and he’s fucking ready to jump out of a window.” Luke told him.

Evan grasped the railing as the world started to spin. “I don’t understand.”

“What the hell don’t you understand? He’s been waiting for you to come make it right and then you show up here and don’t even try to talk to him? What the fuck?” Luke threw his hands up. “He’s pissed, and drunk. You need to talk to him. At least let him down easy. Because I’m tired of hearing him.”

“Why the hell would I let him down easy? I’ve wanted to be with him for months!” Evan exclaimed.

“Jesus fucking Christ. So go tell him that, you asshole!” Luke grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the door. Evan stumbled before finally regaining his balance. “He’s in his room, drinking straight from a bottle of Jack. I’d take it but he might rip my fucking arm off.”

When Evan walked through the door, Nogla was waiting with two glasses of water. Evan smiled at him gratefully before chugging his own. “You were listening weren’t you?”

“I’m nosy by nature.” Nogla shrugged. “Now bring that to him. And use a condom!”

Evan glared before heading up the stairs carefully. He was still drunk after all, and taking a fall when he was about to apologize for a stupid drunken mistake and admit his feelings at the same time would not bode well.

He knew exactly which door was Jonathan’s as they had played video games together on multiple occasions in that very room. He knocked lightly, not hearing much besides the muffled music from downstairs.

“Go the fuck away, Luke. You can’t have the bottle!” he heard from inside.

“Uh…actually, it’s me, Evan.”

“Oh, well definitely go the fuck away then. You don’t even try to talk to me all night and now you want to show up at my door? Do you want to use my bed for the next sleazy whore you found tonight?” Jonathan answered.

Evan narrowed his eyes. “Maybe if you had answered my calls you would know that wasn’t the case. Now open the door so we can talk.”

“Go away, Evan.”

“I’m not going away. I’ll sit here all night if I have to.” Evan responded.

There was a shuffling from the other side of the door before he heard a click from the lock and the door opened. There stood Jonathan, his blue eyes red from drinking and his short hair disheveled. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He must have kicked his shoes off somewhere in the room because he was wearing his favorite blue socks adorned with tiny Jason masks. Evan wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him.

“What do you want?” Jonathan asked.

“I told you, I want to talk to you.”

“Why now? Why at a party, when we’re both drunk?”

Evan shrugged. “Liquid courage? And you wouldn’t answer the phone before. And I was so fucking ashamed and embarrassed at what happened. Now, will you let me in?” He held up the water as a peace offering. Jonathan looked at it briefly before taking it and stepping aside. Evan smiled before walking into the room and sitting on his bed. He moved the bottle of Jack to Jonathan’s bedside table and waited for Jonathan to join him.

“What’s your angle here?” Jonathan asked, sitting opposite of him in his desk chair and as far away as possible in his small room.

“I don’t have an angle, Jon. Mainly, I want to explain and apologize. I never meant for any of that to happen. She sat on my lap and kissed me. I pushed her off immediately after. It was horrible timing when you walked in. Ask any of the guys. They were there, they saw it. I like you. I don’t know if you feel the same, or can even tolerate me, but that’s the truth. I want nothing to do with anyone else. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry it happened. I’m sorry I didn’t do everything I could to explain and make it up to you. I’m sorry it took this long to come to you. And I’m sorry it took alcohol for me to be brave enough to finally tell you how much I want to be with you.” Evan said, his brown eyes staring deep into the wide baby blues of Jonathan’s.

“I…I don’t know what to say…you really mean all of that? It’s not just the alcohol?” he asked.

“No. I mean the alcohol is definitely helping, but it’s just helping me get it out there.” Evan said, giggling a bit.

Jonathan laughed loudly, music to Evan’s ears. He missed that laugh more than anything. “I’m sorry too. I jumped to conclusions and didn’t talk to you about it. I ignored your calls and didn’t let you explain. I’m a shithead.”

“Maybe, but I’m a bigger shithead.”

“A fucking hot shithead. Who’s sitting on my bed wearing a really tight shirt.” Jonathan said. “Take it off.”

“Did you just hit your head when I wasn’t looking?”

“Don’t make me take it off for you.” Jonathan inched forward. “It won’t be in one piece when I’m finished with it.”

Evan gulped. “Maybe I don’t care.”

Jonathan straddled his lap, running his fingers through his jet black hair. Evan placed his hands on Jonathan’s ass, squeezing tightly through the material of his jeans. “You’re sure as hell not walking home without a shirt.”

“Who says I’m going home?”

“You’re right,” Jonathan ground his hips down, eliciting a tortured moan from Evan’s lips. “Mmm, the things I plan to do to you tonight, Evan Fong. Have you ever been tied up, baby?”

“Jesus Christ…” Evan breathed. 

“Not my name, but I’ll take it.” Jonathan crashed his lips to Evan’s, his fingers pulling tightly at the hair on the nape of his neck. Evan had no problem with letting Jonathan take the lead, preferring it actually. Jonathan took his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it. “Take off your shirt.” He said again.

Evan reluctantly removed his hands to pull his red shirt over his head. Jonathan looked at his bare chest hungrily as he ran his hands down his pecs. “You’re very demanding.”

“You have no idea.” Jonathan told him. “But you’re about to.” He kissed him briefly and crawled off of his lap. “Lay back on the bed.”

Evan was nearly shaking in anticipation, his erection painfully straining against his jeans. He adjusted himself on the bed as Jonathan moved off of the bed and towards his dresser. He emerged with two ties, which he swung above his head triumphantly. Evan raised his eyebrows. “What do you plan on doing with those?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” and Evan wasn’t sure if the look on Jonathan’s face turned him on, or scared him. Judging by the way his erection twitched, it was the former. “Baby, I’m going to tie your hands up, and then I’m going to make you scream my name so loud that they’ll hear you over the music downstairs. I’m going to make sure every person down there, including all those girls, knows that you’re mine.” 

Jonathan began to tie Evan’s hand to the headboard as the Asian man shivered from the statement. “Bit possessive, huh?”

Jonathan kissed his wrists once he was finished and straddled his waist once more. “For the hottest guy on this campus, you fucking bet. This…this is okay right? I know we’re both drunk but I want to make sure that you’re okay with…everything…”

Evan couldn’t believe how amazing this man was. He knew he could feel the bulge underneath of him, how very turned on he was just at the mere thought of Jonathan, and now he was asking for consent? “Come here.” He said, wiggling his fingers and beckoning him closer. Jonathan leaned down and Evan motioned for a kiss. “Yes, you lunatic; of course I’m sure. I’ve never been surer about anything in my life. I consent. Do you?”

“Hell yes! I’m the one that tied you up!” Jonathan giggled. 

Evan thrust up. “So get on with it. I remember a promise of screaming your name?”

“You’re so impatient, baby.” Jonathan said, running his hands down Evan’s sides. “Relax, I’m going to take good care of you.” He pulled off his own shirt and Evan was left breathless by the tan, toned man on top of him. Jonathan was the captain of lacrosse team and it showed in the way his large biceps flexed when he gripped Evan’s hips, or the way his abs rippled as he leaned down to suck on his collar bone, leaving a bright red mark.

“Fuck,” Evan mumbled, squirming minutely.

Jonathan licked up his neck to his ear, before pulling his earlobe between his lips and sucking hard. Evan clenched his fists. 

When Jonathan got to his knees to kneel over Evan’s legs to give himself better access to his jeans, Evan immediately missed the comfortable weight of Jonathan’s body on his. It was something he could, and wanted to, get used to. 

Jonathan reached down to the button on Evan’s jeans, a smirk playing on his lips. He brushed his erection in the process, eliciting a hiss from Evan’s lips as a result. “That’s not fair.”

“I never said I played fair.” Jonathan told him. He unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down torturously slow. “I am impatient though. I’ve waited too long to see you like this, at my mercy.” He clutched both his jeans and underwear at Evan’s hips and shimmied them down his thighs. Evan lifted his hips slightly to help him and in one fell motion, he was naked; his hard erection stark in the cool air of the room. “Damn,” Jonathan whistled, his hand stilling over the head of Evan’s cock. “It’s better than all of my dreams.”

“You’ve dreamed about me?” Evan asked, eyebrows raised. His eyes hadn’t left Jonathan’s hand.

“How else do you think I survived the past few months? Dream Evan is amazing by the way.” He winked. “You have a lot to live up to.”

Evan couldn’t help but to laugh. “You are so fucking weird.”

Jonathan grasped the base of his cock and gave it an experimental squeeze. Evan gasped, throwing his head back. Jonathan ran his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum that had already began to accumulate. “You’re already so wet for me, baby.”

“Jonathan, please…” Evan begged. Jonathan grinned at him, and it nearly made Evan cum right then. 

“I love it when you say my name.” he said as he pumped his hand a few times around Evan’s cock. “I want to hear you beg. What do you want, baby?”

Evan wasn’t even sure he could form coherent words. His brain was fogged: nothing but pleasure and happiness and _Jonathan_. “Please…”

“Please, what?” Jonathan made to remove his hand and Evan whimpered.

“Please…I need your mouth.” Evan said finally.

Evan almost came the second Jonathan’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. It was a blissful sensation, and he wasn’t sure he was going to survive when he decided to take him in his mouth completely. 

Jonathan had already moved his body to the side of the bed where Evan still laid, tied up and completely at the mercy of the other man. He licked up the length of his cock, stopping at the tip to press down on his hole. Evan’s hips twitched and Jonathan stilled them by resting his arms heavily on top of them. He pulled the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard, prompting a loud shout from Evan. 

Jonathan continued that way, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue each time. Evan was enthralled by the way Jonathan’s cheeks would indent each time he sucked; hypnotized by his eyes every time he would look up with his half lidded gaze, cock still full in his mouth. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, the coupling of the best blowjob of his life and it being from the love of his life giving him really no chance. 

He couldn’t find his voice, hoarse from the moans and whimpers and gasps. “Jon…” he tried. 

Jonathan didn’t stop, but gave him a questioning look. 

“You…I…stop. You have to stop. Please, I won’t last.” 

Jonathan released his cock, dangerously slow and dragging his lip-covered teeth over the length before he answered. “Stop? Really? You don’t want to cum down my throat? Because I want you to; I want to feel your big, hard dick hit the back of my throat and I want to swallow your hot cum. I’m such a slut for your cum, baby.”

“Holy fucking shit, your mouth.” Evan didn’t even need to be touched. Jonathan could easily make him cum just by the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Why don’t you wash it out?” he said as he licked Evan’s cock. Evan shuddered, completely at a loss. Who knew Jonathan was so filthy in bed? 

“Babe, please, I want…”

Jonathan draped his body over Evan’s, his mouth right next to his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum with you inside of me.” Evan said, eyes closed and breathing heavily. “I won’t make it if I cum now. And I want to feel you.”

When Jonathan got off of him, Evan snapped his eyes open, afraid he said something wrong. But Jonathan was just smiling wickedly at him from the side of the bed as he unbuckled his own jeans. Evan waited on baited breath while he pulled down his briefs and jeans together, leaving him exposed to Evan’s wandering eyes. He was fucking perfect. Everything about him was perfect to Evan. From his eyes, to his strong arms, to the way his abs faded into his pelvis in a perfect ‘V’ that framed his erect cock. Evan just wanted to taste it, to see if it tasted as good as it looked. But he was still tied up, and this, this was Jonathan’s show.

“This isn’t the least bit fair.” Evan groaned, moving his arms as wildly as he could. “I want to touch you.”

“It’s my turn, baby.” Jonathan said, getting back on the bed and taking up his place between Evan’s legs. “I had to watch that hoe touch you and I couldn’t do anything about it. Now, now you’re mine and I want everyone to know it. I’ve been waiting so long for this.” He ran his hands down his legs. “So long to touch you, to see you like this. How many times you’ve been in this very room and I’ve had to resist throwing you onto the bed and having my wicked way with you.”

“What stopped you?” Evan asked him.

“You, me…everything. But it’s not important anymore because here you are. And it’s everything I could have hoped for.” He grinned. “I would ask you to grab the lube but I see that you’re a little tied up at the moment.” 

“You think you’re funny, but if you don’t hurry up, the tables are going to turn really quickly.” Evan rebutted and Jonathan laughed loudly as he reached into his bedside table to retrieve the small tube and a condom. 

“So impatient,” Jonathan said, lifting one of Evan’s legs onto his shoulder. “I’m going to take good care of you, get you nice and ready for me.” He opened the lube, and drizzled a generous amount on his fingers. He pressed one finger to Evan’s hole, and the cold lube combined with the pressure made Evan tense up. Jonathan rubbed Evan’s thigh comfortingly with his other hand. “Just relax, baby.”

Evan closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He allowed his body to just become absorbed in the moment, and when the first finger was inserted, he gasped in pleasure.

“Good, so good.” Jonathan mumbled as he moved his finger in and out. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He continued to stroke his thigh as he worked, Evan noticed, and it made him feel so cared for. Jonathan entered him with a second finger and curled them, causing Evan to moan loudly.

“Fuck, Jonathan…”

Jonathan began to scissor him then, working him open and preparing him for his cock. He worked them in and out while twisting them, making Evan squirm and whimper underneath of him. He felt like he was being tortured and wanted nothing more than for Jonathan to be buried deep inside of him.

“Please…”

“Baby, tell me. You have to tell me what you want.” Jonathan answered. He curled his fingers again, this time catching Evan’s prostate in the process, producing a shout from Evan’s throat.

He was panting now, “You…I need you inside of me. Right now. Goddammit, Jonathan. Please, I just want to feel you.”

Jonathan kissed the inside of his thigh before removing his fingers. He opened the condom as best as he could with his lubed hands and covered his cock. He wiped the remaining lube onto the condom before pouring more onto it. He looked up then, and Evan was taken back by the beauty and compassion in his face. It was like he was asking once more for permission. Evan nodded, not sure he could find the right words to say in that moment.

Jonathan beamed at him before winking and leaning forward to place his left hand by Evan’s right hip. Evan’s left leg was still on his shoulder as he lined himself up.  
He entered him slowly, making sure he could get used to the pain and stretch. And it did hurt, but not in a bad way. Evan took deep breaths until the pleasure outweighed the pain, and when that happened, Evan wrapped his free leg around Jonathan’s waist and pulled him closer until he was fully seated. Both stayed in that position for a few seconds, getting adjusted to the new sensations, breathing heavily.

“Move,” Evan hissed.

Jonathan snapped his hips forward sharply, and Evan yelled. “You’re so fucking tight, baby. Shit, I could cum right now, but that wouldn’t be any fun for you. You still have a job to do.”

The only job Evan could think about doing right now was not passing out from the pleasure he was receiving from the merciless thrusts. Jonathan was pounding into him at a brutal pace, the headboard slamming into the wall in sync with them. 

Evan couldn’t keep his mouth shut, moans and shouts escaping them every time Jonathan slammed his cock into him. It was dirty and rough, and tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. Jonathan rolled his hips, driving forward with each rotation. Evan wasn’t going to last much longer, and, from the look on Jonathan’s face, neither was he. 

“I want you to cum without me touching you, baby. Do you think you could do that?” Jonathan asked him, his movements getting sloppy.

“Just...just keep talking.” Evan managed to get out. “Keep talking and I’ll cum.”

“So you like the sound of my voice, huh? You like when I,” Jonathan grunted as he slammed forward. “When I talk dirty to you, baby? When I’m fucking you into the mattress and telling you how good you feel around my cock? Do you like it when I tell you how good you taste, baby? You look so gorgeous, baby, tied up and all mine. Your cock is mine, your body is mine, and you are mine. And guess what? I am yours. I can’t wait, baby, to feel you inside of me.”

Evan couldn’t take anymore. He came, Jonathan’s name heavy on his tongue as he screamed it to the room. Jonathan wasn’t far behind as he thrust forward one more time before burying himself deep inside of Evan and collapsing on top of the other man. 

Neither said anything for a couple of minutes, just content to lay there with each other as they came down from their sex-induced highs. 

Jonathan finally pulled out his overly-sensitive dick and tied up the condom before moving off of the bed and throwing it into the trash. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself down, before doing the same to Evan. Next, he untied the man and lightly kissed each of his wrists where they were tied.

Evan lifted the blankets and slipped under them, beckoning Jonathan to follow his lead. He did, and soon the two were wrapped in each other’s arms.

Evan was tracing patterns on Jonathan’s arm when he finally spoke. “I don’t usually bottom, so next time it’s my turn. Not that I didn’t _thoroughly_ enjoy this.”

Jonathan just laughed and buried his face deeper into Evan’s chest. 

“That was…fucking amazing.” Evan continued.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Evan confirmed. “We’ll talk more in the morning, okay? About everything. But I think you actually fucked the life out of me.”

“Wow, Evan.” He laughed again. 

Evan kissed his head. “Goodnight, Jon.”

“Goodnight, Evan.” Jonathan replied, throwing his arm around Evan’s waist and pulling him close. 

Evan fell asleep to the steady breathing of the man in his arms with a content smile on his face.

//////

When Evan woke the next morning, it was to a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, afraid that the memories of the night before were all some crazy dream and he’d be back home in Canada with his cat asleep on top of him. But he saw the tousled light brown hair of Jonathan’s and he finally allowed himself to grin. Their legs were tangled together under the covers, and Jonathan’s arm was draped across Evan’s waist. Evan tightened his grip around the other man’s shoulders and closed his eyes again, recollecting the feeling of Jonathan’s hands, his tongue, his cock…it was making him hard again and the leg that was currently nudged up against his growing erection wasn’t helping his situation. 

“That’s distracting. I’m trying to sleep.” Jonathan mumbled.

Evan blushed but laughed. “You have no one to blame but yourself.”

He brought his head up and smiled, his eyes still half closed from sleep. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Evan replied. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Sleep well?”

“Best sleep of my life.” Jonathan laid his head back down and curled his leg under Evan’s. “You’re my prisoner now.”

“I’ll be a willing prisoner, babe.”

“Babe…so, is that what I am? Am I your ‘babe’ now?” Jonathan asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Evan asked, looking down at him.

“I mean…what are we? What is this? Cause I don’t want to be a secret.”

Evan sat up, bringing Jonathan with him. He took him by the shoulders, forcing him to look straight into his eyes. “You are not going to be a secret, nor will you ever be. I told you last night, I want to be with you. I like you, a lot. And I don’t give a shit who knows. I want to take you out, hold your hand, kiss you in public…I want the world to know you’re mine.”

“Are you using my words against me now?” Jonathan asked.

“Maybe,” Evan shrugged. “Don’t you want all of that?”

“Of course I do, you big Asian…beef cake…”

“…beef cake…” Evan interrupted.

“…It’s all I’ve wanted since I’ve met you! I just had to make sure.” Jonathan reached up to Evan’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

“What the shit is a beefcake?” Evan asked him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jonathan said with a laugh as he bounded out of bed. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast. I need food.”

The two men got dressed, Evan borrowing a pair of sweatpants, and made their way downstairs. He stifled his laughter when he saw Tyler sleeping face down on the couch in the living room, plastic cups and empty beer cans scattered around him.

“I hate parties,” Jonathan grumbled. “Cleaning up is the worst.” 

Evan kissed his temple. “I’ll help. We’ll get it done in no time.”

Luke was already in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee and reading from a textbook. He looked up when the couple came in and grimaced. “I said talk to him, not scream his name so loudly that the music couldn’t even cover it up.” He said pointedly.

“We did talk, before and after, and during. Though during was a tad bit dirtier. And there was some begging involved…” Jonathan told his best friend. 

Luke yelled and held his ears. “Don’t! You fucking asshole!”

Evan and Jonathan laughed loudly.

Evan gestured to the living room, “What’s Tyler doing here?”

“He was worried about you. It was either let him walk in on that,” he motioned between them, “or let him pass out on the couch until you both woke up.”

As if on cue, the tall man walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He punched Evan on the shoulder. “What the fuck, dude? You could have texted me.”

“I was a little bit tied up.” Evan replied and Jonathan exploded into a fit of giggles. Luke gagged. “Sorry dude, you didn’t need to worry. But I appreciate the gesture.”

“You realize the entire party could hear you guys, right? So if you were planning on keeping this a secret…”

“We weren’t,” Evan said quickly. “And we aren’t going to.” He wrapped his arm around Jonathan’s waist and pulled him close. “This is happening.”

Tyler nodded. “Good. Fucking finally. Maybe now you can stop throwing yourself a pity party and start being Evan again.”

“I was not…”

“Yes you were. You’ve been throwing yourself into your studies and ignoring everyone around you. You don’t even play anymore, dude. But I can see already that my best friend is back. So, thanks man.” Tyler held out his hand to Jonathan. 

Jonathan grinned, taking it. “Hey, it’s my pleasure, trust me.”

“Okay, you guys are officially nauseating.” Luke said. “Tone it down please before I vomit in my coffee.”

“I don’t even want to know what’s going on. I’m just going to head home.” Tyler said with a scowl.

“Oh no, you stayed over, which means you’re on clean up duty.” Luke said quickly. “Nice try.”

Tyler groaned loudly before sitting at their table. “Fine, but I’m drinking your coffee first.”

Evan exchanged a smile with Jonathan before joining him at the table. Evan was sure he couldn’t be happier than in this moment as he watched his boyfriend dance around the kitchen preparing breakfast for his friends. He couldn’t help but beam every time Jonathan would burst into a fit of giggles as he teased Luke and Luke would threaten everything from poisoning his food to cutting the brakes on his motorcycle. Evan wasn’t the least bit worried, knowing the two had been friends since before they went to college. 

Tyler nudged him, causing him to tear his eyes away from Jonathan. “You good?”

“Yeah man,” he looked back, and Jonathan was flipping a pancake. “I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: bananabus-squadgoals


End file.
